


I Know You're Not Sorry, Why Would You Be?

by mag3_ofazz



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Karkat Needs a Hug, Meteorstuck, Sober Gamzee Makara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26654359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mag3_ofazz/pseuds/mag3_ofazz
Summary: Its been a while since  karkat and gamzee talked
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, Gamzee Makara/Karkat Vantas, Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam
Kudos: 27





	I Know You're Not Sorry, Why Would You Be?

After almost two years of living in the vents Gamzee had learned a lot about his meteor buddies. Karkat spent a lot of time alone or with Dave, Rose had some kind of flushed feelings for Kanaya, Terezi would spend most of her time with The Mayor, Dave didn't like to be left alone and well Kanaya was still a mystery. 

Every now and then he would find Karkat alone but recently those moments had been very rare, even at night Karkat wouldn't be alone which was strange to say the least, he would spend the nights with Dave. Gamzee found this very strange, Dave and Karkat had only been friends for around two years and they were already really close.Why did he find it strange? Well it took Gamzee around 13 years just to get Karkat to stop insulting him and two of his friends to get him to hug him. If you would've told his old self all he needed to do to get a hug was kill someone he wouldn't have believed you.

More and more days passed by, Karkat and Dave spent almost every second together. Gamzee had lost all hope in finding Karkat alone to have a chat so he did what any rational troll would have done, send him a message! Haha of course not silly, he pretended to get stuck in a vent in hopes Karkat would help him out. As you probably guessed this didn't work.

===> Gamzee stop being stupid and pester Karkat

terminallyCrapicious began pestering carcinoGeneticist

[TC] :kArBrO i uHhHhH, aRe YoU bUsY??? 

[CG]:WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT GAMZEE??? 

[TC] :I gOt mOtHeRfUcKiNg StUcK iN a VeNT :0( 

[CG]:HOW? WAIT DON'T ANSWER THAT I DONT WANT TO FUCKING KNOW

[TC] :sO wILl yOu hElP mE oR…

[CG]:GIVE ME A SECOND YOU FUCKING GRUB 

terminallyCapricious ceased pestering carcinoGeneticist 

“Dave i'm going to go to the nutrition block, i'll be back in a fucking sec” Karkat was pissed he had to stop his movie to save his fucking stupid excuse of a morail, “Ight just dont leave for to long for your own good, if i fall asleep its going to be very difficult to wake me up again karkles and im not watching anymore of this romcom when i wake up” Karkat just rolled his eyes and left.

“Gamzee, for fucks sake in which fucking vent are you you fucking you looneyblock escapee” he couldnt hear him nor see him, the meteor was pitch black at night, he was a bit used to it though rommimg around the meteor became a hobbie of his before Dave offered to stay and wait for him to fall asleep. 

“Honk” that’s it Gamzee had to be close, “Gamzee i swear to gog if you try to fucking scare me ill kill your bulge eating ass” he heard a faint laugh followed by a small honk “Dude im not fucking playing marco polo with you, agh fuck it honk and i’ll find you dipshit” he was pleased to hear a honk after he said that, in other circumstances he would have asked him to speak but he knew gamzee didnt like talking unless they were alone.

After a few honks and looking into empty vents he found one that had a lanky tall troll bent in a silly way with his arms wrapped around his head, “Hi karbro, care to help a motherfucker out?” Karkat analyzed the situation and carefully untangled his morail out of the vent. “Thanks Karbro, i would spent all night in that motherfucking vent if it wasn’t for you” Gamzee heard a sound in the dark which made him slither back and pull Karkat in with him “MOTHER FU-” Gamzee put a hand on Karkat’s mouth “Sorry….I know you are just making sure Kanaya won’t kill you” the tall troll just looked at him with a pair of awful reddish eyes. Once Gamzee was sure no one was around, pushed the both of them out of the vent.

“Sooo Karbro been a while since you and I, well y’know… morialled around” he was fidgeting with his feet, “I kinda left dave alone back at my resipte block” Gamzee’s whole face dropped “Oh yeah Dave'' he said in an angry tone? Sad? Karkat felt his bloodpusher do a flip, his expression was the same he had when he was overwhelmed whith his thoughts, “I bet he fell asleep so we can ‘morail around’' Gamzee's face was still that deadpan expression.

They were both now dropped on the cold floor of one of the mysterious meteor rooms, “So do you have a flush crush on dave or something?” Karkat’s eyes widen “No what the fuck Gamzee, are you fucking stupid or something?” “Yes Karkat im fucking stupid” the clown mumbled under his breath but the growl his chest did made Karkat fear for his life. There was a thick silence in between them “Why did you ask about Dave anyways?” Karkat had to be careful with his words now, one wrong comment and he would have to restrain the clown to the floor. 

“You just spend so much time with him nowadays and you two have only talked for 2 years” “Do you have a problem with that?” Karkat didn't feel a change in his morail so he knew it was safe to continue, “Nah brother just a little surprised, afterall you are nice to him and shit like that” Karkat just stared in confusion “I mean you’re still a bit rude to him every now and then but you at least listen to him and shit” there was another dead silence, Karkat still didn’t understand what Gamzee was getting to, “Are you jealous of him or some shit?” 

“MOTHERFUCKER OF COURSE NOT I’M A MOTHERFUCKING HIGHBLOOD” Karkat saw his life pass right in front of him but Gamzee managed to stay still and breath “I’m just pissed you treat him so nice so fast and i had to go fucking sober for it” Karkat was about to say something but Gamzee stopped him “You know karbro, i have a question” Karkat’s breathing started to go faster, FUCK FUCK IM GONNA DIE RIGHT NOW SHIT- was the only thing Karkat could think “Do you actually care about me or are you just doing this so i won’t kill you?” “What? Of course i care about you dipshit” the clown just started laughing.

“Oh Karbro, I told you before THERE IS NO MOTHERFUCKING HOLE ANYMORE I AM NOT FUCKING PYROPE I CAN SEE YOUR BULLSHIT VANTAS” Karkat knew deep down Gamzee was right. “YOU ARE MY MOIRAIL OUT OF SURVIVAL, YOU NEVER CARED ABOUT ME KARKAT NOT EVEN IN ALTERNIA” Karkat wanted to say something in his defense but something told him that would be a bad idea. Gamzee’s cheek started to be tainted by some purple tears and the make-up around his eye.

“But it's kinda funny, i don’t think i ever cared about YOU to begin with”  
“Then why did you start this shitty relationship to begin with?” the clown let out another laugh.  
“I think it was the sopor or maybe not wanting to be alone for the rest of my life” his expression was dead, tears still running through his cheek.”And i'm pretty sure no scratch that I'M MOTHERFUCKING CERTAIN my pale feelings for you died as soon as i went sober”  
“Then why didn't you tell me? We could have ended this shit storm faster”  
“BECAUSE YOU ARE THE ONLY MOTHERFUCKING THING I HAVE LEFT OF MY OLD LIFE KARKAT, YOUR SHITTY ‘FRIENDSHIP’ IS THE ONLY THING I HAVE LEFT”  
“Sorry” was the only thing Karkat could say, he was scared for his life, he had nowhere to run and lacked the ability to defend himself.  
“ YOU ARE NOT FUCKING SORRY, I TRIED SO HARD TO BE A GOOD MORAIL AND ALL YOU DID WAS TREAT ME LIKE SHIT” Gamzee was holding down to Karkat’s sweater, “I know you think i`m gonna kill you, funny thing is i couldnt bring myself to do it”  
“Please let go...please gamz let go” Karkat voice was shaky he had red tears falling down his cheek now  
“Shit, i’m sorry karkat, im sorry, i didn't mean to, sorry, im sorry, i- just leave Vantas” the poor lowblood got as far as possible from him. Karkat stood up and left as fast as possible.

Now Gamzee was truly alone, he had pushed everyone away. He just wanted to go back home, he wanted to see Travos, he wanted to go back to when his biggest problem was if his lusus would return. Moments like this made him miss sopor slime and the hole it gave him, he wanted to forget this game ever existed.

Karkat got back to his recipite block only to be greeted with a sleeping Dave who woke up as soon as he heard him sob, again being everything Gamzee would never be.


End file.
